The EVO saga
by The Ragin' Wolf
Summary: What happens to our Home, a planet we call Earth, when Evil is brought in? Who shall defend it?Who brought about this evil? This a HEAVY crossover fanfic, crazy right...Read and Review plez


This is my first successful fanfic (I hope!) I donot own any characters execpt the Wolf...everything else is own by WWE, Marvel, DC, Funamation. or themselves

The Sky had gone very gray...it was a bad sign. No one new why, nor could it have been foreshadowed.

Hunter- this doesn't look good...

Marie- calm down big bro everything is alright, right Wolf?

Wolf-...yeah...

John- yo what's with your eyes?

Hunter- shut up Cena!

Rock- Naw man look, his pupils are slowing growing

Trish- its because he's saiyan remember!

Jessica- yeah and I forgot what that means

Hunter- aren't you half saiyan?

Jessica- my father isn't in my life its just me Orlando and my mom

John- your mom is Storm the mutant from X-Men and your dad is a saiyan and yet Orlando comes out normal

Trish- they don't have the same fathers obviously!

Marie- not every parent of a mutant becomes one, dear!

Rock- maybe its your mom tellin you to come home

Jessica- in the middle of school, Rock! You're dumber than you're black!

Shelton- ouch man that must've hurt

Jessica- plus this storm has an eerie feel to it

Hunter- exactly how I feel

Wolf-...(_mumbles to himself)_

Marie- where's the teacher

Brock- he died hopefully

Rey- don't listen to Lesnar, the teacher went outside to smoke before class

Maven- I know that, I'm 4 dollars richer

Brock- No, I'm 4 dollars richer!

The class laughs at Maven and then a loud thunder claps and fear returned

Marie- I'm so scared right now I could cry

John- then you can cry on my shoulder

Hunter- sees not gonna cry because I'll sock her

Marie- because I'm a Levesque...Triple H's daughter to be exact

Rock- we know Jabroonie!

Shelton- hey wolf don't go by the window. That's the most unsafe place to be inside during a storm

Rock & Cena- Yeah

Trish- Why are you both "yeahing" as if you both have the brain capacity to understand what shelton said!

John- is she always this cranky when she frightened

Jessica- yes we all are

Hunter-(whispers to shelton) it's a girl thing

Wolf- MY GOD, (everyone stares at him) has anyone noticed that our teacher never came back from outside!

Brock- come on wolf noone cares for Ms Crabs..and trust me she's too old to be your girlfriend

Wolf- shut up Jackass!

Noone has ever yell at Brock, noone except adults...

Rock- you might have gone too far Wolfman

Matt- everyone calm down I see Ms Crab outside

Wolf- I doubt she'll make it inside

Dawn- ah oh! my dad is coming here, I have a dentist appointment today

Hunter- oh is that the new term for silicon surgery...Trish had one, Jess..Lita...

Rey- Marie!

Hunter- OK shut up she's my sister, she didn't get a boob job!

Rey- explain her bra size?

Marie- they are a perfect C

Hunter- imma pretend I didn't here that (looks very disgusted)

John- Stephanie is their mom...so I guess it runs in the family

Rey- Lita's family cant afford to get lita one

John- aint you Lita's Lil' bro

Rey- keep it to yourself gringo! (Laughs)

Wolf walks back towards the window with Dawn

Dawn- I guess your the only one focused on the weather, father than boobs Wolf

Wolf- I know non of you girls get boob jobs, so yall don't have to explain it to me, plus that rain looks like its gonna take hours for your dad to get inside the buildin'

On the other side of the room

Rock- and Trish?

Trish- they are natural C

Hunter- I know C that aint no C

Trish- ok I wear a wonder bra, it gives me an extra cup

Hunter- that just leaves out Jessica, come on there is no way a girl 5'9 have DD and is 18 I...Don't...think so!

Jess- my mom is D and I'm half saiyan...saiyan women have big breast genes and when I have given birth they will grow 2 extra cups!

Hunter- damn so who's the lucky sperm donor

Another thunderous clap

Hunter- never mind I'm too scared to play match-maker

Jess- when are you gonna tell trish how you feel about her, you might as tell her now...this maybe our final day

Hunter- I promise I will tell her on one condition

Jess- what

Hunter- you tell wolf how you feel about him

Jess- I don't know what your talkin about

Marie- we all know you have a think for Wolfy

Jess- ...fine I'll talk to him

Hunter- and no mutant telepathy Jess go over to him and tell it to him

Jess- Damn...ok

Trish walks pass them

Hunter- have to go fulfill my fantasy

Marie- cena hold me right now

John- ok

By the window 

Wolf- did you notice that everytime a thunder clapped there is a random hue in the sky

Dawn- it's a faint color, I had to focus really hard to see it with the sky's grey color. I guess it pays to be a saiyan in this situation (opens the window)

A super loud thunder, claps and all the power blows out!

Matt- Hey Jeff are you there?

Lita- does Jeff have boobs

Matt- no

Lita- then why you're grabbin' mine lover boy

Brock- shut up im trying to go into my happy place

Lita- happy place?

Brock- it's a mental place where your safe from the outside

Jessica- Ops (trips and falls on wolf) sorry

Wolf- hey jess, im glad its you

Jessica- how did you know it was me (Wolf whispers something in her ear) perv (laughs)

Meanwhile outside is a warzone, miles away from the public is a battle going on between the Earth's Guardians and the all powered being EVO. EVO was created when 3 beings got their hands on the Earth's 7 Dragon Balls. May thought as them as a myth these days due to the fact that the Z-Warriors had retired many generations ago and secretly scattered the Dragon Balls. The 3 evil being wished for all evil on Earth be combined into one being. Apocalypse, Darkseid and Nappa forefounded the most strongest being on earth. EVO absorbed all evil being from each of the founding fathers' universe...

Inside the AoW

Wolf- (turns on the TV) yeah the TV still works

Reporter- there seem to be a major war right now, and I'm gonna get a closer look. Excuse me sir I wanna ask you a question...

Cyclops- you need to leave the area NOW!

Reporter- look jack the people wanna know what's goin on right now

Cyclops- earth's mightiest heroes have assembled to fight this being

Reporter- why hasn't he move yet if he's so dangerous

Cyclops- do you see those dead bodies right there!

Reporter- ...that's...Aquaman, The Human Torch, Krillin and Wolverine...forget that his wounds have closed and he's gettin up folks...rest in peace to the fall soldiers trying to save our planet.

Wolverine-** if you don't get that camera out of here you uptight nosy bitc**...

The class trembles even worse now

reporter- we are about to get a first peak at what the monster is gonna say

EVO-...Die fool!

Reporter- that monster shot a beam that seems to go in slow motion because everyone freezes up as the beam got closer to them. However, as soon as the beam passed them they wear able to move

EVO- the first death my first attack shall be a sacrificial lam!

Reporter- I thought he killed the fallen heroes

Superman- no that monster...

Cyclops- NEVER MOVED!

Batman- look out!

Reporter- the beam misses the heroes, I guess they're dealin with a man That's all hype

EVO- all hype, just follow that beam

Inside the AoW

Wolf- that beam is headed this way!

Dawn- daddy hurry!

The beam blows up and makes a loud crash infront of the school

Jessica- (cowers in wolf's arms) is anyone hurt wolf?

Wolf-...

Hunter- WE'RE ALIVE!

Wolf-...

Dawn- I can't believe we're alive!

Marie- what was caught in the explosion

Wolf- Why are you askin' me?

Hunter- you are the one that sensed the beam come over here

Brock- plus you are the only one who didn't duck when the beam hit!

Wolf- ...pavement and trees

Jess- and someone's beat up Toyota

Dawn- it had a new look to it and everything, I hope the driver in resting in peace

Brock- hey A-Train, ask them if Ms Crabs is alright

Albert- hey is Ms Crabs dead?

Wolf- nope, she's still out there smokin'

Brock- Damn that old heifer! (runs to the window) why did that beam hit you Old BAG!

Rock- chill out Jabroonie before she hears you

Brock- shut up you catchphrase chicken & pineapple eatin bastard

Rey- Chicken & Pineapple eater?

Trish- chicken cause he's half black and pineapple cause he's half Samoan.

Rey- Oh

Rock- Don't sing it Brock...(does the hand gesture) Just Bring It!

RVD- chill out bros, united we stand dudes, divided we DIE

Jeff- I second to that man!


End file.
